The World Wide Web (the "Web") provides an alternative source of information for consumers and business users. Some users also view the Web as a source of entertainment. Surfing the Web, cybercafes, etc. appeal to the sophisticated Web user as a way of having a good time.
Many Americans raised in the television age view entertainment as a serial event. Specifically, generations of viewers have experienced television shows, movies, radio programs, and concerts which all proceed linearly from a beginning to an end. Some potential Web users of this generation view surfing the Web as intimidating from perhaps two respects: (1) the use of technology; and (2) the increasingly unorganized, virtually unlimited number of choices that are available. The Web is not inherently a linear entertainment medium. A Web user may typically go directly from any given site to a large number of other sites. At best, some websites provide links to similar sites, however they typically do not offer more than a cursory indication of what the linked sites contain.
In addition, even sophisticated Web users are often frustrated by the amount of useless, undesirable material that appears on the Web. Take, for example, a user who wishes to look at pictures of classic automobiles. A search on classic automobiles may yield 10,000 hits. A website-by-website search for interesting material may yield many sites that do not meet the user's expectations as to the content, properties or quality. Some sites may be a single page that prompts a user to order a catalog. Other sites may have text but no pictures.
Accordingly, there is a need for creating entertaining Web programs that appeal to a wide cross section of potential viewers.